You raise me up
by AikiMata
Summary: Sollux lo hacia porque no podía decirle que no, y pues, era su amigo después de todo. Karkat no podía evitar que las cosas sucediesen, porque así lo pedía su vida. One - shot. SolKat. Enjoy it, first work.


Con cariño, para mi Sis, quien siempre esta ahí para mi.

Y porque tambien es el primer one-shot que publico, ha.

* * *

**_SolKat_**

**_You raise me up._**

Algo que le encantaba ver a Sollux en Karkat, era su fuerza y persistencia en lo que deseaba.

Por eso, cuando escucho la noticia de que Karkat estaba muriendo lentamente, su corazón se partió en dos.

Su amigo era una persona realmente admirable, porque a pesar de saber que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, accedió en participar en la obra que representarían en el teatro más grande de la ciudad, porque sabiendo que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer, quería que fuese cumpliendo su último deseo en el escenario.

Sollux también quería estar ahí para él, por eso también decidió intentar hacer una audición para participar como co-protagonista.

Al final no le dieron el papel, pero le ofrecieron ser parte de la banda sonora en vivo, tocando el violín mientras la obra iba en proceso.

Era mejor que nada para estar junto a él, así que les dijo que sí.

Vio en cada ensayo la pasión que Karkat le ponía para representar cada escena, vio cada equivocación suya, cada estupidez que decía y cada insulto que soltaba cuando algo no salía como quería. Las personas ahí le empezaron a querer, pero también empezaron a sentirle pena cuando descubrieron sobre su enfermedad.

Una tarde, cuando todos estaban almorzando, Karkat le pidió si podía acompañarlo al techo del teatro. No podía decirle que no, pues era su amigo después de todo.

Cuando llegaron al piso superior, su amigo pelirrojo le soltó la pregunta que estuvo molestándole durante un buen tiempo.

-¿Tu sientes pena por mí?

No supo que responderle, pues no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

Karkat no le miraba directamente, pero tenía la certeza que su mirada era de preocupación por escuchar su respuesta.

Al final, no fueron palabras las que respondieron por él.

Aquella tarde pudo finalmente sentir los labios de su querido amigo contra los suyos. Y este, para sorpresa suya, le respondió positivamente.

Tras ese incidente, ambos quedaron en que su relación seria un secreto, al menos hasta que Karkat pudiese admitir abiertamente a que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Sollux accedió, porque no podía decirle que no, pues era su amigo después de todo.

En los ensayos, ambos se mandaban miradas cómplices, juguetonas, y terminaban en sonrojos por parte del pelirrojo. Esa visión eran algo que Sollux debía de añadir a lo que le encantaba de Karkat.

Muchas veces hubo escenas de celos por parte de ambos.

_''Que si Terezi te habló, es porque le gustas''_

_''Feferi acaba de tocarte el trasero , ¿y no le vas a decir nada?''_

_'' ¡No me jodas, Gamzee te quiere en su cama!''_

_'' ¡Mantén a esa puta Aradia lejos de ti, que ya se para dónde van yendo sus ojos!''_

Pero al final del día, terminaban prometiéndose el uno al otro no volver a hacer aquello u otro. Se besaban, se pedían disculpas una vez más y se acurrucaban en el sillón de Karkat; ya sea viendo películas o besándose, como siempre.

El tiempo fue pasando, la obra estaba casi a sus finales, y era el turno de Sollux de hacer el ridículo frente a su querido novio.

Él era el único violinista, dos tocaban el chelo, uno el piano, y otro la guitarra. Y Sollux era el único quien tendría un solo, junto con Karkat actuando. Es como si el director lo hubiese hecho a propósito.

Empezaron a ensayar junto con la banda sonora al mismo tiempo que la actuación, todo salía tan perfecto que nadie podría creerlo, hasta que llego su parte. Se puso tan nervioso que algunas notas no salieron tan bien como quiso, provocando que distrajera a Karkat y haciendo que caiga en repetidas ocasiones. Se disculpaba innumerables veces, incluso quiso salir de su posición para solo verlo y besarlo como disculpas, pero recordaba y respetaba la decisión de su novio al no querer que nadie se entere sobre lo de ellos.

En una última pasada, Karkat volvió a caer, y fue una caída bien fea. Terminó llorando porque le dolía el tobillo y había aterrizado mal; uno de los otros actores tuvo que llevarlo tras el escenario y a uno de los camerinos para revisarlo. John se ofreció rápidamente, cargando al pelirrojo entre sus brazos y llevándolo, por no decir corriendo, a revisarlo.

Cuando el director dio por finalizado el ensayo, se apresuró por guardar sus objetos e ir en busca de Karkat para llevárselo a casa. Antes de entrar al camerino, escucho un grito, cosa que le asusto y abrió la puerta de golpe, solo para encontrarse con una escena que le volvió a romper el corazón en dos.

Lo último que recordaba era salir corriendo de ahí mientras Karkat gritaba su nombre. No miró atrás, no pretendía hacerlo de todas formas, ni tampoco respondió las llamadas, mensajes, y visitas que realizaba el pelirrojo para pedirle perdón. Nada cambiaría el hecho, ni la situación, por la que tuvo que pasar.

Fue como si lo hubiesen apuñalado por la espalda, de la forma más vil y cruel por la persona a la que ama.

El día del estreno de la obra se acercaba, como estaba comprometido en hacer de violinista, y porque sabía que no podía defraudarlos así, siguió yendo a los ensayos, pero siempre evitando a Karkat a toda costa. Si el pelirrojo se acercaba, trababa de hablarle a cualquier persona que estuviese cerca para que supiese que lo ignoraba. Si el director le obligaba a hacer contacto visual con el actor para el que estaría tocando, A.K.A Karkat, le miraba fríamente, intentando no mostrarle lo realmente dolido que estaba.

Era un dolor en el trasero toda esta mierda.

Siempre estuvo concentrado en él, mas no en lo que su pelirrojo novio estaría pensando.

Un día antes de la obra, cuando le tocaba hacer el solo con él, le miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Tenía ojeras, los ojos hinchados, y parecía haber perdido peso. Se le veía más pálido que nunca, pero nadie parecía haberlo notado.

Le dolió verlo así.

Intento no prestar atención a ese factor y seguir tocando, como se propuso antes de ir ahí.

Al final del día, el director agradeció a todo el mundo, pidiendo que todos fuesen a descansar y se prepararan para el gran día. Sollux no lo pudo evitar pero preguntarse en donde estaría Karkat, porque no lo veía ahí.

Cada uno tomo sus pertenencias y se fue, dejándolo solo en el teatro.

Regreso tarde a su casa, pero cosa curiosa, la puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Asustado de que algún intruso no deseado estuviese ahí, tomo su paraguas como arma y recorrió la casa de pies a cabeza, no encontrando nada. Lo que quedaba era su habitación, pero tenía miedo de entrar ahí sabiendo que era el único rincón en donde no busco.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo reprimir un suspiro de asombro.

Karkat estaba sentado en su cama, mirándole con los ojos llorosos y todo demacrado.

Era una visión sumamente triste.

Empezó a balbucear disculpas, gritar que lo quería, que lamentaba lo que había sucedido pero que jamás fue su intención, y a prometerle que nunca más volvería a pasar, como siempre hacían.

-Prometo no volver a hacerte daño –fue lo último que dijo.

Sollux se lanzó, literalmente, hacia él y empezó a soltar todos esos sentimientos reprimidos. Lo besó con ternura, abrazando su cuerpo delgado y frágil, pero cada vez el beso se profundizaba y se volvía mas raudo y con pasión. Karkat lo abrazaba por el cuello, y enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Sollux, jalándolo consigo a la cama que los invitaba a hacer cualquier locura.

Aquella noche, ambos hicieron el amor de la forma más desesperada y necesitada. Aun podían escuchar los gemidos de ambos haciendo eco en la habitación, el van y ven de los movimientos de sus caderas colisionando; las marcas, rasguños, y ropas esparcidas por toda la habitación.

Era como estar aun dentro de un sueño. Un sueño en donde ninguno de ellos querrían despertar, pues era la única manera de poder estar juntos finalmente.

Cuando despertaron, lo hicieron juntos, sonriéndose y guardando silencio, porque sabían que las palabras no bastarían para describir lo que sentían.

Al final, se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era y se levantaron de la cama en donde compartieron intimidad.

Se bañaron juntos, desayunaron, y fueron directamente al teatro en donde todos los esperaban para comenzar a hacer los preparativos.

Sollux vestía con un traje, algo ajustado para su opinión, y algo de maquillaje. Todos los de la banda sonora vestían lo mismo que él, así que no era tan desagradable por completo.

Pero cuando vio a su novio con el traje que le dieron, no evito el escalofríos que le recorrió el cuerpo. Se veía fantástico, y realmente bello; aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a él.

Y, ante la mirada atónita de todos, Karkat se acercó, jalo de su corbata, y lo besó. Fue rápido, y dulce, pero suficiente para dejarlo todo con los nervios de punta. Y suficiente para dejar a los demás completamente en un shock momentáneo.

Luego de esa escena, todos volvieron a sus puestos y la obra dio comienzo.

Sollux era un muy buen violinista, su música era de los más agradable para el gran público que lo presenciaba ahí. Pero lo que nadie sabía era la razón por la cual tocaba con tanta pasión.

Era el turno de su solo y el de Karkat. Era el momento de ambos.

Toco con suavidad un cover de la canción _You raise me up,_ una de sus tantas favoritas de Karkat y suyas; y lo vio bailar en el escenario con fluidez y emoción. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras él seguía la música y bailaba al compás, dejando a todos con la boca abierta de la emoción.

Pero algo falló, porque el pelirrojo cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, golpeándose la cabeza contra el escenario y acallando cualquier sonido que hubo en el teatro.

Sollux soltó su violín y salió corriendo en su dirección, sintiendo las lágrimas aflorar mientras iba acercándose paso por paso hacia donde Karkat yacía tirado.

Se lanzó a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos y viendo sus ojos grises perdiendo el poco brillo que solía tener. A pesar de todo el dolor que pudiese estar sintiendo, Karkat le sonrió, levantando su mano con lentitud y acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

-Bésame –le pidió, en un susurro.

Podía escuchar detrás suyo a alguien gritando por un paramédico o alguien que ayudara al pelirrojo, pero ambos sabían que era tarde, y que ya nada lo ayudaría.

Poco a poco, el corazón de Karkat dejaba de latir, y lo último que quería llevarse con él, era el recuerdo de haber tenido un beso de parte de él.

-Por favor…

Y Sollux lo hizo, no podía decirle que no, pues era su novio después de todo.

* * *

¿Esta super hermoso no? :'D

Tenia que dejar mis sentimientos por el SolKat salir (?) Whatever, es bueno contribuir con el fandom a veces, mas si es algo super SadStuck xD


End file.
